


Angus

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: When you told me your name I thought you were joking because it’s fucking awful and I made a joke about it and things got awkward real fucking fast.
Because, honestly, who names their kid Angus?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



When Jack is first introduced to Mac. The kid (and he is a kid) is introduced solely as MacGyver. No first name, which Jack thinks is a little odd. The kid tells Jack to call him Mac and that’s the end of it. Jack doesn’t press. MacGyver’s a pretty recognizable last name, Jack bets anything that his first name’s something super common and there were like at least two other guys in his last squad that had the same first name as him (it had happened to Jack on numerous occasions) and that was why last name had become default. 

They get on like a house on fire, which apparently is unusual for Mac, but Jack doesn’t question it. Mac’s a great kid, Jack doesn’t think there’s anything not to like about him. 

They’ve known each other about two months when Jack asks about Mac’s first name. It’s casual, he’s just curious. Jack might not ever use it, but it still feels a little weird that he doesn’t even know it. 

Mac is quiet for a moment, before he responds, dryly, that is name is Angus. 

Jack bursts out laughing and makes an offhanded pun about beef cattle, because Mac’s joking… right?

The glare Mac gives Jack does not imply that he was joking. After a moment of staring, Mac sighs. “I suppose that’s not the worst reaction I’ve ever gotten.” 

Shit. “Mac I’m-”

“Save it,” Mac says, getting to his feet, and Jack feels _awful_.

Mac’s probably gotten flack for his first name his whole life, and honestly, who saddles their kid with a name like “Angus” anyways. 

Mac is gone before Jack has the chance to pull together a proper apology. 

 

Jack takes his time figuring out what he wants to say before he hunts down Mac to apologize.

“It’s fine,” Mac tells him, though it obviously isn’t.

Jack doesn’t try apologizing again. He knows he’s not going to get anywhere by trying to push it.

 

A few days later, Mac brings it up. They’re bored to tears in the back of a vehicle en route to their next destination. Mac shares a story about middle school. 

“It’s very easy,” Mac says, “to turn my first name into a dirty word. Especially for middle school age kids. Just drop the ‘g’ and...” 

Mac’s got sort of a dry grin on his face as he tells the story so Jack doesn’t feel so bad when he snickers.

Mac’s grin widens a bit. “It was pretty awful at the time. Looking back I can see the amusement, but it didn’t particularly endear me to my name.” 

“I can imagine not,” Jack said. “Worst I went through name wise was having the same name as a third of my school.” 

That gets a laugh out of Mac.

“Okay so maybe I’m exaggerating, but there are a lot of Jack’s out there.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met another Angus.” 

“Yeah, I mean honestly, what were your parents thinking?”

“I really don’t know.”


End file.
